Cat's Eyes
by bondage-alucard
Summary: A real short, one-shot story. Vash is upset and intoxicated, and Wolfwood takes advantage of the situation; Will Vash give in to his bodily urges? It's Yaoi, duh. Older readers. R & R!


Can't Say No To A Holy Blowjob!!! -OR- "Cat's Eyes" :p  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.  
  
It was a foggy night, and you could just barely make out the moon in the foggy, indigo sky. It was quite cool, but muggy at the same time.   
  
Vash The Stampede sat at the table, hidden within an old hotel. He'd had whisky earlier, and was pondering on about the insurance girls after him.   
  
"Geez, just another two people after me…"  
  
He felt misunderstood and alone, like nobody would give a care on his point of view, or story…  
  
He started to drift off to sleep, his head hanging down, bobbing up every time he heard a scratch or noise outside. And moments later, possibly half an hour later, he heard the doorknob twist open shakily, and saw the door open. He turned to find Nicholas D. Wolfwood, his eyes gleaming yellow, like a cats, which gave him a chill, and freaked him out a bit more. He walked over to the table, and smiled. Vash looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, and looked up from his seat at the grinning Wolfwood. He didn't answer, he kinda just ignored Vash's question. Instead, and held up what he was carrying in his left hand for a closer view.   
  
"Wanna have a drink?"  
  
He held up a brown bottle of Whisky, the expensive stuff, and bluntly looked up at the ceiling, and around the room, avoiding Vash's reactions. He opened his mouth to speak once again.  
  
"You've got glasses, don'tcha?"  
  
"Uh, yeah-"  
  
Nicholas shook the bottle using his left hand, and smiled, confidently enough, assuming Vash had accepted his invitation. He once again shifted his glance back down to Vash. Vash narrowed his eyes into the young priests, and opened his mouth. He could see Wolfwood studying him closely, and narrow in as he spread his lips apart. He finally spoke,-  
  
"But I just drank some Whisky earlier…"  
  
"I was just up thinking on things, but I'm going to sleep soon."  
  
Wolfwood looked at him for a minute, Vash looked back, feeling awkward.  
  
"But sure!"  
  
He held his hand behind his head, and sat straightly in his chair after leaning before, as a sweat drop cascaded down the side of his face. He got up, grabbed two glasses on the counter with his fingers, and set them down on the table. Wolfwood shook the bottle again, and casually poured the liquor into both glasses. They both starred at one-another, Vash feeling interrogated. They raised their glasses to their mouths, and swallowed all in one gulp. Vash set this glass down, twirling his index finger around the rim of his glass. Wolfwood seemed strangely pleased, but he couldn't really assume, he felt drunk, and he was indeed drunk. He didn't know how long they'd been talking, but suddenly seemed to wake up at the last few phrases before it happened.  
  
"So why do you carry that cross everywhere you go?"  
  
"I've my reasons."  
  
"Looks pretty damn heavy…"  
  
Wolfwood then leered at him, glaring- evil, and quite scary in a mysterious way.  
  
"Not heavier than your sixty-billion dollar fame"  
  
Vash laughed, not really in-tact, thinking about possible uses of Wolfwood's cross punisher.  
  
He pictured Wolfwood using it as shelter in the desert. He fell back in his chair, surprised, just noticing Wolfwood closely to his face.  
  
Wolfwood held his hand behind his head.  
  
*I guess he really IS drunk.* thought Wolfwood, a bit surprised.  
  
He looked at him for a moment.   
  
"Are you ok?" O.o;  
  
Vash sat up, pressing his palms against the floors wood surface.  
  
"I'm fine" … ^///^; - Vash's drunk/flushed face!  
  
He rubbed the back of his skull, cheeks flushed from over-drinking. He laughed at his own expense. Wolfwood casually walked over, leaned down, and extended a hand towards Vash.  
  
Vash took hold quickly, and stood up, still disoriented and slightly wobbly.   
  
About a second later, Wolfwood squinted his glance, that cat-eyed glance looking so sly- and grabbed around Vash's side with his right hand, and pulled Vash to his face… his lips, rather… and forced entry into Vash's mouth with his tongue, frenching him wildly. Vash got chills up his spine, a thunderstrike awakening from his hangover. His eyes widened, and Wolfwood had broken the kiss- but very soon after exploited Vash's body, next. Vash had wanted to say something, but he was so shocked, he couldn't believe it… was this some kind of freaky new side-effect to drinking? …Mwahahahah, No.   
  
Anyways, Wolfwood's long fingers had already undone Vash's overcoat and his clothing underneath to reveal his chest. Wolfwood stopped suddenly, a bit alarmed at Vash The Stampede's battle scars; he never imagined they were this bad… but for some reason, he'd become more aroused with Vash's tolerance towards pain, in saving others. Stubborn… he really believes in this …  
  
He glanced at Vash's chest a bit more, Vash falling back into his daze a bit, his face so red…  
  
"So this is the price you bare into saving others lives?"  
  
"Hrmm.." He continued to dig his hands under Vash's red overcoat, trailing his fingers over every inch of his chest…  
  
Vash then snapped back into reality enough to realize what was happening half-way…  
  
He finally opened his mouth enough to protest, and a frown wrinkled his brow, from his drunken mug.   
  
"…Stop it." He pushed Wolfwood back with his arm, his face very red, traumatized not only by his hangover.   
  
He tried his best to remain in-tact with his surroundings… he watched Wolfwood stand there, starring at him, it seemed like every blink lasted 10 minutes or so, and soon began to fall back, as he woke up once again to the sensation of a hand pushing against his chest, and back hitting the cold surface of a wall… and looked down to find the item he'd bumped into was a cedar cabinet… and blinked again, looking up to see a blurry Wolfwood stand over him, grinning. His ebony bangs over his eyes, but his eyes still glowed beneath them amazingly… they were like cats eyes, he swore they were.  
  
"Before you tell me to get out…"  
  
Vash couldn't understand what was up with Wolfwood…he was acting so weird o-o;  
  
His head hurt so much, too… he watched Wolfwood lower himself, into a kneeling position before him in slow sequences, as if time was slowing down.  
  
"Nicholas..What-"  
  
  
  
'!'  
  
  
  
"Uhhhgh…"  
  
"N-Nicholas…."  
  
He held his head back, only to just catch a glimpse of Wolfwood's hand on his leg, his belt undone in Nicholas's hand… and he could feel Nicholas's fingers rubbing his organ…  
  
X_x... I wrote this awhile ago when I was bored, and just thought I'd post it up, dunno. Should I continue this? 


End file.
